


Lazy Sunday

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, So much sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a bit of super-fluffy, sweet domestic CS bliss. Lazy morning cuddles and smiles - no plot here, just feels.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user startswithhope on August 25, 2016. Not specifically set on a Sunday, bu it just gave me lazy Sunday feels.

“What are you smiling at?” Killian murmurs, his sleep roughened tones rumbling up from beneath her. A drawn out yawn punctuates his words, the gentle motion causing his chest hair to tickle the bare skin of her stomach – pressed up against each other as they are, wrapped in nothing but the sheet, she feels each and every exhalation and tiny movement he makes.

Emma looks down at him from her position sprawled half-atop his chest, noticing that his eyes are still closed. “Um, how exactly would you know whether I’m smiling or not? I mean, considering that you’re doing your best impression of Sleeping Beauty right now.”

(She totally  _is_  smiling, pretty widely to boot, but she isn’t going to make this easy for him).

His brows furrow, but his eyes remain stubbornly shut. “Thank you for the compliment on my appearance, love, however backhandedly you might have meant it, but I can assure you that the Lady Aurora and I bear no resemblance to one another. Besides, as I’ve said before, I think that dashing-”

“Dashing rapscallion is more apt,” she finishes the familiar phrase for him in a mangled approximation of his accent, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly – though he can’t see her. “I didn’t mean…ohhh,” she huffs, “you  _know_  I didn’t mean it like that,” she says, a fondness creeping into her voice that completely undercuts her attempt to sound stern.

“Mmph,” the noise is noncommittal, and barely audible as he tilts his head back, nestling further into his pillow and looking for all the world as if he’s on the brink of purring in contentment. She’s so absorbed in watching the way his neck and shoulder muscles shift sinuously beneath his skin that she almost misses what he’s saying. “Don’t think I didn’t notice, love.”

“Notice what?” she asks innocently, even as she scoots further up the bed so that she can slide her arms over his shoulders. She uses the leverage that gives her to pull herself close enough to press a light kiss to the tip of his nose, trail another along the scar on his cheek, and follow the arc of his rebelliously twitching left eyebrow with a series of soft pecks.

His own grin stretches the corners of his mouth wide as he chuckles, but he persists in keeping his eyes closed. “That you never answered my question,” he says in reply to her own query. “Very deft evasion, darling, but I’ll not be distracted. So. What is it that has you so amused this morning?”

She tucks her head in the nook between his chin and his shoulder as his hand slides down her back. He traces soft, meandering circles with his fingertips until settling it over the curve of her hip and squeezing gently. A happy sigh escapes her before she speaks. “It’s nothing.”

“It must be  _something_ , Swan –” he begins.

“No,” she interjects. “I mean that it’s  _nothing_. For once, there’s absolutely nothing going on in this town. No villain to stop, no magic potion or spell to research, no place we have to rush off to.” She giggles slightly before continuing. “The dwarves haven’t even squabbled with each other in the past week.”

“Shh,” he hushes her playfully. “Don’t tempt fate with that last one, love.”

She laughs harder at that, pulling her head away from his throat which is also vibrating with barely suppressed laughter. Folding her hands on his chest, she rests her chin on top of them and gazes into his eyes, which are  _finally_ open and staring back at her with an amused adoration. At last she gives him the answer he’s been seeking. “I’m just… _so_  happy, Killian.”

“Aye, love,” he agrees, sliding his hand slowly from her hip up to cup her cheek and gently bring her mouth to his. Just before his smiling lips meet her own, she hears him whisper. “That’s how I knew. So am I.”


End file.
